Cameras are known, in which a two position lens module is moved between positions by a slider and is biased toward one or the other position by an over-center mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,430 discloses a one-time-use camera that switches between positions in this manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,466,740 discloses a camera having a retracting-extending lens and a viewfinder mask. The mask and lens are moved in tandem by a slider. An over-center mechanism biases the lens and mask toward either of two opposed positions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,186 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,133 are similar. The available travel for the parts moved is a function of the distance moved by the slider. This constrains the functions of the parts moved by the slider.
It would thus be desirable to provide cameras and other hand-held devices having a deployment apparatusn and deployment methods, in which travel of deployed parts is not directly limited by the range of movement of a slider.